convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
United Nations
The United Nations, sometimes referred to as simply the''' UN', is an an international organization that is used to promote World Peace. Based partially in real life, it was formed to prevent wars, and as a place where nations could discuss issues and problems after World War II. Upon discovering the greater multiverse, the group has established a working partnership with the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/United_Federation_of_Planets '''United Federation of Planets'] and has dedicated itself to promote peace across all universes. A small branch of the the UN called the Dragoons carries out specialized tasks. It's the UN that originally established and maintains the Multiverse Directive. Description As mentioned above, the United Nations were formerly an international organization based in many worlds. They have a great number of sub-branches operating within different sectors of the multiverse in order to maintain peace, the most notable of which are referred to as the "Dragoons," which were formed sometime after the discovery of the greater multiverse and the formation of the interdimensional United Universes. They are primarily a research organization, but is also the go-to group for dealing with phenomena such as Murder Games. The General Assembly consists of all the Secretary-Generals from various universes that have established a connection with the Multiverse. This is the same for the Security Council. They elect powerful individuals from various universes to the council. Most, if not all, of the sub-organizations of the United Nations now operate on a multiversal level. UNCED protects the many Universes from threats and enforces the Multiverse Directive. They also run investigations on other groups operating within the known multiverse. Role Pre-Murder It is not exactly known when the many different United Nations organizations had discovered the existence of multiversal travel and collaborated each other to become a giant conglomerate, but it is assumed to have formed at least sometime before The Ties That Bind. School Daze Though they do not exactly make a solid appearance within the event, the mention of the Dragoons is present in the epilogue of Arc. The Ultimate Game The United Nations appeared at the end of the event, and only for two scenes, though it was implied that they had watched the events of the Murder Game transpire, and had formed an organization to deal with multiversal threats like the Arch Demon. Soon after the defeat of Akibahara, the Multiverse Directive was established. Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo The United Nations is a major faction in the events. Since the Nuclear War in 2019, they moved their headquarters to the city of Neo-Tokyo. The United Nations, and their branch, the United Nations Council for Earth's Defense, are responsible for the riots and protests against corporations in an effort to disband them and give power back to the people. Over the course of the event, Secretary-General Kenjiro Yamadera had been placed under suspicion for criminal activity. By the climax, it is revealed that Yamadera had been collaborating with Elliot, and had been the mastermind of the Illusion Game that had plagued Neo-Tokyo for some time. Though Kenjiro was able to escape, the participants of the event were able to defeat his lackey, Tetsuo Shima, and break through the illusions. Afterwards, members of the Dragoons, notably Arc and Robin Aquilus, would appear in Neo-Tokyo, offering explanations to the participants of the event, as well as recruiting the likes of Akane Tsunemori, Blake Belladonna, Asriel Dreemurr, and Rex Salazar. After the defecting of Kenjiro Yamadera, his position as Secretary-General, and by extension, leader of the interdimensional organization, has been held by the Security Council until a New Secretary-General can be found. Sometime after the events of Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo ''and ''The Grand Hotel, the organization is seen contacting the Coalition, informing them that because of their failure to follow orders in reporting the Multiverse Hotel Incident, due to the shock of Mary's suicide within their confines, that an investigation is pending soon. Notable Members * Akane Tsunemori * Arc * Asriel Dreemurr * Carth Onasi * "Esper" Add** * Garnet * Kenjiro Yamadera* * Kofuku Ebisu * Lieutenant Michael * Molly * Motoko Kusanagi * Producer Kido * Rex Salazar * Robin Aquilus * Sif * Shizuo Heiwajima * = Defected. ** = Spy. *** = Reserve member. Major Branches Most normal branches of the UN function at a Multiversal level. Only the most important branches are listed here: The General Assembly The General Assembly is the primary governing body of the United Nations. The United Nations General Assembly consists of the many Secretary-Generals from universes that have access to the Multiverse. They elect the Secretary-General for his term as head of the UN. The General Assembly makes most of the political decisions in the Multiversal UN, and assigns heads of the various branches. As well as the normal 193 Member nations in a regular UN, there are also other universes, such as Ivalice and other similar worlds involved. The Secretariat The Secretariat services the other branches of the UN. It makes sure the UN functions properly. They are headed by the Secretary-General, who is appointed by the General Assembly. The Secretariat issues press releases, and issues jobs to the other parts of the UN. They also perform non-scientific studies on quality of life in various universes. Security Council The Security Council consists of the ten permanent founding member universes, and five non-permanent members. The Security Council controls the Peacekeepers. They are also responsible for placing sanctions if a universe as a whole breaks a law. The Security Council takes control of the UN in a case of emergency or war. Multiversal Court of Justice The Multiversal Court of Justice deals with major crimes committed on a multiversal scale. If someone is found to be in violation of Multiversal Law, or breaking the Multiverse Directives, they will be tried in the Court of Justice. The Court of Justice maintains a Most Wanted list of known threats to the safety of the Multiverse, and places bounties on the heads of those wanted. Dragoons The Dragoons are a Scientific Branch of the UN. Primarily focused on studying universes and multiversal travel. The Dragoons are generally allowed to work out of normal UN constraints, although they have their own codes that they work by, and still work within the Directives. The Dragoons dispense scientists to other multiversal organizations, and design technology used by the other branches and organizations. Their primary studies are on the Dark Presence and the Murder Games. United Nations Council for Earth's Defense The Council, or UNCED is responsible for maintaining the Multiverse Directives. They are also responsible for the maintaining control of the many Multiverse groups. They are responsible for the containment of threats to the Multiverse, and will often work hand in hand with other groups. UNCED maintains elite groups of soldiers that are sent out after those wanted by the Court of Justice, monitor dangerous threats and groups, and to contain various anomalies that threaten the stability of the multiverse. Peacekeepers The Peacekeepers are the military branch of the UN. They are dispersed by the Security Council in times of trouble or war. They are sent to control universes in trouble. The Peacekeepers wear standard UN armor with blue helmets and the words "UN" on them. They are pulled from across the Multiverse, and are sent in to deal with threats to a single universe, and to maintain the peace in case of war. Their duties vary from handing out aid after a disaster, to riot control, to a full out assault in a Multiversal war. Trivia *Though the United Nations is a nonfictional organization, it is implied / believed that the UN that appears in the Murder and Illusion Series are more based in the Akira universe than anything else for the time being. Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo Category:Organizations Category:School Daze Category:The War of the Universe